


You Belong To Me

by RisingQueen2 (FallenQueen2)



Series: Shadowhunter Tales [6]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: AU, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BAMF Alec Lightwood, BAMF Jace Wayland, Blow Jobs, Collar, End game is Malace, Jace is way stronger than he gives himself credit for, Kidnapped Alec Lightwood, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Multi, Parabatai, Parabatai Bond, Parabatai Feels, Possessive Behavior, Threesome - M/M/M, Understanding Magnus Bane, angel blooded Jace Wayland, possessive Jace Wayland, so why not together?, they all deserve nice things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-15 18:54:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13037313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/RisingQueen2
Summary: When Alec is brought in as ‘encouragement’ for Jace by Valentine Jace puts his claim on his Parabatai, before putting a plan into motion.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Jalec Sex in this one :D

“Well done Jonathan. You have been progressing quickly.” Valentine clapped Jace on his shoulder as they walked away from the training room where Jace had just put the newly turned Shadowhunter’s through their paces and more often than not with broken bones. 

“Thank you Father.” Jace said inclining his head, it was getting easier to call Valentine ‘Father’ nowadays and it seemed to get him fewer beatings. 

“So well in fact, I decided to give you a gift per say. It’s waiting for you in your room and if you break this one down to obey you then I won’t snap its neck I promise.” Valentine smirked as he clapped Jace’s shoulder with a far too pleased look on his face before he sauntered off. 

Jace had stiffened up at the reminder of his childhood falcon and closed his eyes briefly before he hurried towards his room. His heart dropped and almost beat out of his chest when he flung the door open to reveal an unconscious familiar form on his bed. 

Alec, his Parabatai was curled up on his side. His face was pale and blood was drying on the side of his head. A sleep rune stood out from his un-runed side of his neck, just above it was a metal collar that Jace had seen on some of the Downworlder’s of the hold and knew that it could deliver electric shocks. 

“Oh Alec.” Jace locked the door behind himself before he knelt onto the floor beside Alec. He pushed Alec’s dark bangs off his forehead and sighed quietly, his Parabatai mark pulsed as he finally made skin contact with his other half after so long.

“I’ll protect you from my Father I swear to you, I’m sorry that you were brought here because of me.” Jace traced Alec’s jawline and heat coursed through his body at the way Alec pressed his face against Jace’s touch and a soft sigh escaped from his slightly parted lips. 

The door swung open and Jace went on the defensive right away, nothing but the need to protect his unconscious Parabatai. His Seraph blade was up in a ready stance and his eyes narrowed at the sight of Valentine leaning against the doorframe. 

“That was faster than normal, it seems I made the right call in ordering the kidnapping of your Parabatai.” Valentine smirked at the blond who shifted so Alec’s form was hidden from his sight. 

“Why did you bring him here?” Jace growled, not lowering his guard. His Parabatai rune was burning in sync with his need to protect Alec. 

“I did have a Parabatai once upon a time and I know you Jonathan so to ‘encourage’ you to follow my orders because Alexander’s life will depend on your performances. Also I would claim your Parabatai before the others find out he’s here, the newer ones would like nothing less than to have a hole to fuck.” Valentine smirked as he left, shutting the door behind himself leaving Jace seething as the man’s threats sunk in. 

“Jace?” A tired, but achingly familiar voice made Jace spin around. Alec was awake, groggy and slowly waking up. He looked confused but so full of hope at seeing Jace standing there in the flesh. 

“Alec.” Jace breathed out, he sheathed the blade and knelt beside the bed again. Unable to help himself he cupped Alec’s cheek and let out a sigh when Alec nuzzled his palm with a hazy look on his face. 

“You’re here.” Alec whispered like he believed it was all dream.

“I’m right here with you Parabatai.” Jace whispered back as he leaned their foreheads together, letting their bond repair itself after being separated after so long. It felt like Jace finally complete, like a part of him that had been missing all this time. 

“Where are we? I don’t remember much, I was heading back to the Institute and then I think… I was grabbed from behind and then darkness.” Alec trailed off; hand flying up to his throat and panic appeared on his face when he realized he had a metal collar around his throat. 

“Shh, shh, breathe with me Parabatai, just match my breathing.” Jace laced their fingers together, holding Alec close to him so they could sync up their breathing to fend off Alec’s oncoming panic attack. With their bond back in full swung and their bodies pressed close Alec fended off the oncoming panic attack quickly enough.

“Jace, please talk to me.” Alec’s voice was shaky as he locked eyes with Jace who used his free hand to stroke Alec’s hair soothingly. 

“We’re on Valentine’s ship, he wants to make sure that I follow his orders and be his little solider. He knows how the Parabatai bond works and knows I will do anything he asks of me to make sure you stay safe and to keep his new Shadowhunter’s away from you.” Jace explained in the most calming voice he could muster at the moment, he didn’t want to send Alec into another panic attack. 

“…What about this collar?” Alec asked after a few moments, hands twitching obviously fighting the need to touch the metal on the neck. 

“It’s a shock collar, Valentine uses it on some of the Downworlder’s he’s been…. Experimenting on as a way to keep them in line… I have a plan to get the remote to yours, but I don’t know how you will feel about it.” Jace trailed off, trying not to react to the way Alec’s lithe body was pressed against his own. After only pain when another person touched him for weeks, this was almost overwhelming as the bond glowed in his mind. 

“You have a plan for all of this don’t you?” Alec sounded so sure of Jace it made the blond relax fully against Alec’s body. 

“I do, Valentine said I should put my claim on you… So with your permission that is what I am going to do and then when the time is right and soon it will be. I’m going to burn this ship to ash and we’ll disappear from the Circle and the Clave’s eyes.” Jace explained the bare bones of the plan he had been working on for a long while. 

“I trust you my Parabatai.” Alec said truthfully as he locked eyes with Jace seeing something there that made Alec feel safe and confident in Jace’s plan. 

“And by claim do you mean…” Alec could feel his cheeks heating up at what his mind conjured up. 

“Exactly what you’re thinking, if your not okay with that…I can place some well placed marks to convince the others but… I want to put my claim on every inch of you.” Jace’s voice took a darker, lustful tone that sent a shiver over Alec’s body. 

“I… Claim every inch of me.” Alec whispered giving into the fantasy he had ever since he realized his feeling for Jace. Jace felt like his heart was going to beat out his chest and he couldn’t stop from smashing their lips together in a possessive, all consuming kiss. Alec yielded to the power behind the kiss and simply curled his hand behind Jace’s neck in a silent encouragement. 

Jace growled into the kiss, breaking apart in order to tear his shirt off his torso and flip Alec onto his back. Alec went willingly and let out a puff of air as Jace loomed above him and dove back down to devour Alec’s mouth. Alec ran his nails down Jace’s back as his legs pressed against Jace’s thighs. There was no space between their bodies as they kissed and groped at the other, all the unspoken need and want from their Parabatai bond coming to the front of their very beings, urging them onwards. 

“Jace.” Alec let out a noise that sounded like a whine and Jace about lost his mind. Jace tore Alec’s shirt off and worked Alec’s jeans off next, not being able to wait any longer to see his Parabatai completely naked below him. It was a sight to behold once the last of Alec’s clothes ended up in a heap on the ground by the foot of the bed. 

“Beautiful and all mine.” Jace placed a trail of kisses down Alec’s chest reverently making Alec gasp and arch up under the hot kisses that made him shiver. 

“You too Jace, let me see you.” Alec wasn’t sure if his words were making sense as he tugged at Jace’s belt, feeling his cock stiffening up at the sight of the outline of Jace’s own arousal. 

“So pushy my Parabatai.” Jace teased but he moved to strip himself bare as well and drank in the sight of Alec’s cheeks flushing and lips parting at the sight of him in his naked glory. 

“You look like an angel.” Alec breathed out, awe obvious in his face as he took in the sight of the golden blond who was stroking his cock to full size. Jace flushed knowing that it was the opposite but he would humor his Parabatai, he settled between Alec’s legs leaning up to kiss Alec fiercely. Alec tangled his fingers in Jace’s hair, tugging on it lightly as their tongues tangled together. Jace rolled his hips and they both groaned helplessly as their cocks slide against each other, sending sparks of pleasure over their bodies. 

“Jace, please! I need…” Alec trailed off breathlessly as his body arched up against Jace’s. Jace blindly reached over to his bedside table and made a small ‘aha’ noise when his fingers curled around a bottle of lotion. 

Jace leaned back and coated a couple of his own fingers with the lotion, making Alec blush brightly at the sight and the predatory look on the blond’s face. 

“Have you done this before?” Jace asked as he gently traced Alec’s puckered rim, watching his Parabatai shudder under the feather light touch. 

“No.” Alec admitted and his blush only grew when Jace let out a low growl as he pushed the first finger into his Parabatai’s tight hole, making Alec gasp and arch his hips up off the bed. 

“Good, you’re mine Alec, my Parabatai, my lover, mine.” Jace growled out his words as his finger was wrapped in the tight heat that was Alec’s body. He eased another finger inside of the dark haired Nephilim, his cock throbbed with need but he refused to hurt his Parabatai in this way. Alec was pushed down on Jace’s fingers, little whines falling from his lips as Jace’s fingers shifted inside of him in a new and exciting way. 

Jace leaned down and sucked at the head of Alec’s cock, to take the other teen’s mind off of the way Jace pushed in a third finger. Alec grasped at the sheets by his sides, hips jerking up to thrust up into Jace’s hot, wet mouth while his ass burned slightly before it turned into pleasure when Jace’s fingers brushed over his prostate. 

“Oh my Angels, Jace you’re so good!” Alec babbled as he groped at Jace’s blond silky strands, tugging him forward. Jace hummed around Alec’s erection knowing Alec must be going insane from the sensations that were overwhelming him right now. 

“It’ll only get better when I’m finally inside of you my Parabatai, claiming you as mine like you always have been.” Jace purred as he let Alec’s cock drop out of his mouth, mouthing at the raven’s hipbone leaving a mark in his wake. Just one of the many marks he planned on leaving on Alec tonight, to show everyone just who the beautiful dark haired angel belonged to. 

“Jace please, I need you. I’ve been waiting for so long.” Alec groaned, eyes desperate as he stared at Jace with open want and need in those oh so expressive hazel eyes. 

“I have you Parabatai, just remember to breathe.” Jace couldn’t hold himself back any longer; he used the lotion to slick his aching erection up. He guided Alec’s legs up and smiled at the blush that Alec gained when he reached down and held his own legs up and apart at the hollows of his knees. Jace groaned at the sight of his oh so innocent Parabatai holding himself open for him and his hole was fluttering, looking far too empty for Jace’s liking.

Jace guided the dripping head of his cock to Alec’s tempting hole and rubbed his pre-cum and lotion mixture there for a moment before he pushed himself into Alec’s no longer Virgin hole. Alec and Jace let out loud cries at the motion, Alec’s hole convulsing around Jace’s length as the blond kept a steady slide until he was balls deep inside of his Parabatai. 

Alec’s head was thrown back against the pillow behind him, the metal collar standing out and Jace growled at the sight of it but he did enjoy seeing a collar on his Parabatai. He would have to invest in one for Alec at a later point; it was good look for the archer. 

“Mine.” Jace growled as their Parabatai flared brightly in his mind as it locked into place like it never had done before, everything felt amplified and turned up to a thousand. It was like when they were in sync during battle but oh so much better and intense. No wonder it was against every rule for Parabatai to be lovers, the powers coursing through their joined bodies was overwhelming and amazing. 

“Jace, I need you to, aahhh.” Alec was cut off by a moan when Jace snapped his hips; already knowing exactly what Alec was about to ask, what he needed after all their bodies and minds were one when they were like this. 

Alec let out something close to a sob, his arms trembling with the effort to hold his legs up and open for the blond. Jace leaned down and captured Alec’s parted lips in a passionate kiss, hands smoothing over Alec’s thighs. Alec wrapped his legs around Jace’s waist the moment the idea entered Jace’s mind. Alec raked his nails down Jace’s back as the two thrusted against the other, the bond hot in their minds powering their furious lovemaking.

Alec let out something akin to a whimper when Jace’s teeth almost broke the skin of his neck; tongue instantly soothing over the bite mark as Jace marked up his Parabatai’s neck and collarbone so his claim was obvious to anyone who was looking. 

“I can’t, Jace!” Alec couldn’t form the right words as his mind spun and his vision started to fade as Jace kept hammering his cock against his prostate and his cock being trapped between their muscular stomachs. 

“Let go Parabatai, come for me.” Jace’s voice was husky and heavy with lust, his words and the quick, rough snaps of his hips sent Alec over that edge with a loud cry as his body arched and grinded up against Jace. 

Alec’s cum painted his and Jace’s stomachs and chest as Jace’s hips moved faster, fucking Alec through his orgasm and the tightening of Alec’s body around him. Their bond flared with Alec’s pleasure and it was all too much for Jace to handle, he muffled his groan into Alec’s neck as he came. He filled Alec with his cum, claiming every inch of Alec fully now making him let out a contented purr as he covered Alec’s body with his own. 

Alec whimpered before it was kissed away by Jace when the blond tugged himself out of Alec’s exhausted body and curled Alec up against his side as the two regained their breath. 

“Don’t worry my Parabatai, once we burn this place to the ground I’ll take you away from the Clave, so we can live our lives without any worry. Izzy and Max can join us and maybe once the heat dies down Clary and her Mundie.” Jace carded his fingers through Alec’s hair from where the older teen was resting his head on his chest, exhausted from his orgasm. 

“Magnus too?” Alec asked drowsily as he nuzzled against Jace’s chest, his eyes heavy as he fought to stay awake. 

“Magnus too if that is what you want.” Jace agreed remembering the wedding where the two all but made out in front of the Clave. 

“I do, he’s… Important to me and he needs to be safe from the Clave.” Alec yawned, the truth coming out in his current state. 

“Then we’ll take him with us, I promise.” Jace swore, kissing Alec’s head as he thought about Alec and the Warlock and how amazing they looked together. He wondered how Magnus would look when he was buried deep inside of Alec or how he would look beneath Jace. Jace felt his lips twitch, yes having the Warlock with them would be something he could live with and having Alec happy was a bonus.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BAMF!Jace and Alec come into play here

Jace shut the door behind himself, locking it with his stele. Alec was still fast asleep with bite marks scattered over his neck and collarbone that was exposed around the metal collar. The sheets of Jace’s bed pooling at his waist showing the Shadowhunter was wearing nothing underneath the blankets. Jace smiled and settled on the free side of the bed and ran his hand gently down Alec’s spine, smiling down at him with dark eyes as his possessive side welled up inside of him at seeing Alec like this.

“Alec, time to get up.” Jace said as he leveled himself up off the bed to move around the room. Alec shifted and managed to push himself up into a seated position, yawning while rubbing at his eyes as he watched Jace mess around in the room with a determined look on his face.

“It’s time to put our plan into action, are you ready?” Jace asked as he placed Alec’s clothes onto the foot of the bed before reached out to cup Alec’s cheek. He smiled when he Alec nuzzled against his palm almost on reflex now.

“I’m ready to get the hell out of here.” Alec agreed his hand touching the shock collar that had thankfully hadn’t been used on him during his time on the Morning Star.

“I’ll deal with Valentine and his little army, you handle the Downworlder’s.” Jace reminded Alec who nodded as he turned into mission mode. Jace held up a small remote and grinned when the metal collar clicked and it dropped off of Alec’s neck. Alec grinned as he tossed the metal ring off the bed before tugging Jace into a fierce kiss, fingers tangled in the blond’s hair.

“Too bad, if it wasn’t electrocuted I may have asked to keep it.” Alec smirked when Jace let out a growl as he rutted against Alec’s naked form, his own pants growing tighter at the words and the image that came from them.

“I’ll get you a new one, one that is worthy of you my beautiful angel.” Jace promised as he forced himself to rein his need for his Parabatai back in. They had work to do after all; there would be plenty of time for everything Jace wanted to do to Alec later.

“Alright angel, get dressed we have a mission to complete.” Jace teasingly smacked Alec’s ass making the raven haired Nephilim let out a squeak at the action as his cheeks turned pink.

“Whose in charge here again?” Alec teased as he rolled out of bed, grabbing his clothes while giving Jace an amazing view of his naked form. Jace swallowed hard at the sight before Alec disappeared in the bathroom to get ready. Jace double-checked his weapons and gear while running the plan over in his head as his Parabatai bond glowed brightly in the back of his mind, giving him the strength and the power he knew that he would need to get through this plan.

“You ready for this?” Alec asked as he exited the bathroom, adjusting his quiver on his shoulder and double-checking his Seraph blades that were scattered over his body.

“As long as you’re by my side I’m ready.” Jace pulled Alec down into another kiss that made their bond flare up brighter in their minds as their bodies fit together like two pieces of a puzzle.

“Then let’s end this.” Alec whispered when their kiss broke apart and Jace smiled fondly at the sight of his lover battle ready.

The two activated runes with Jace’s stele who then handed it off to Alec knowing he would need it more than he would. Alec squeezed Jace’s hand briefly before their hands broke apart as the two darted down the hallway outside of Jace’s rooms. Jace headed towards the heart of the ship while Alec headed towards the very bottom of the ship.

Alec followed Jace’s directions to the very step and soon slipped into the belly of the ship where the Downworlder’s were caged like animals or curled up together in small groups all looking sad and full of desperation. A few hissed at him when they caught sight of him, drawing the attention of the Shadowhunter’s who were on guard duty.

Alec moved like wind, shooting arrows straight and true. Bodies dropped to the floor with gurgling noises as Alec tore through the newly turned Shadowhunter’s like they were nothing but paper caught in a hurricane. Alec did one more sweep of the room making sure he got all of the guards before shouldering his bow to draw Jace’s stele.

“What are you doing?” A woman with dark skin and hair asked Alec as he traced the runes burned on the thick chains that bound her hands.

“I’m freeing you, I’m freeing all of you. My name is Alec Lightwood and I’m the head of the New York Institute. I know you have no reason to trust any Shadowhunter or me after what Valentine did to you. Not all Shadowhunter’s are like him and I will die before I harm innocent people. If there is a Warlock here that can make a portal, make one that will take you to Magnus Bane, the High Warlock of Brooklyn. He’ll be able to help you, to hide you and to heal you.” Alec’s voice was strong as he made his way around the room, freeing Downworlder’s as he went.

“What about you?” The first woman he freed asked as she held some of the younger kids at her sides.

“I’m going to go find Jace Wayland my Parabatai and we are going to put this to an end.” Alec said as he stood in front of the now free group of Downworlder’s.

“He was hurt too, like us.” A young werewolf girl spoke up and Alec winced back before taking a calming breath.

“That’s why we are going to kill Valentine and his little army before anything like this happens again, now can anyone here portal?” Alec asked keeping his cool, he would fret over Jace later but right now he focused on the steady feeling of Jace in their bond.

“I can, but we are over water… I’m not going to be powerful enough to keep it open for long.” The same woman from before stepped forward, a determined look on her veined face.

“Take my strength.” Alec held his hand out remembering doing the same thing for Magnus when he was healing Luke.

“You are different aren’t you Alec Lightwood.” The woman looked startled before taking his offered hand. “My name is Dot young Shadowhunter and I thank you for your offered strength.”

“Dot… Clary’s Dot? She and Magnus thought you were dead, they will be happy to se you’re alive.” Alec smiled at her when she closed her eyes briefly basking in the knowledge that they were both alive and remembered her.

Alec let out a small gasp as he locked his knees together as Dot drew on his strength. It was different than when he shared with Magnus, it hurt more and it didn’t feel as right having her hand in his. He fought past the pain and smiled when a purple portal appeared and the Downworlder’s disappearing into the swirling magic.

“Thank you Alec Lightwood.” Dot smiled.

“Tell Magnus I’ll see him soon...” Alec gave Dot a smile in return, glad when she didn’t even seem fazed at the obvious affection in his voice.

“I will, now go kill that son of a bitch.” Dot grinned as she stepped into the portal, their hands breaking apart and soon Alec was left alone in the belly of the ship with dead Shadowhunter’s scattered around him. Alec took his arrow’s back, putting them into his quiver before he focused on the Parabatai bond and followed it to Jace. He passed by corpses of Valentine’s precious army until he ended up on the deck of the ship, even more dead bodies lay there and his eyes instantly found where Jace and Valentine were engaged in an intense fight.

Alec leapt up onto the top part of the deck, staying far enough back to keep out of the fight that was getting brutal if the blood dripping from the men’s bodies was anything to go by.

“You were supposed to obey me boy!” Valentine cried out as he managed to leave a small slice on Jace’s arm as the blond ducked under the attack.

“Then you shouldn’t have brought my Parabatai into this.” Jace snarled as he punched him square in the face, smirking when the man cried out as his nose broke and blood spurted from the new wound.

“Your Parabatai will be the one to pay for your disobedience Jonathan!” Valentine spotted Alec who brought his Seraph blade up in defense.

“You aren’t even worthy of looking at him you bastard!” Jace snarled before he stumbled backwards thank to a solid kick in his gut. Alec darted forward, swinging his blade as he went drawing on the power of the blinding bond in his head.

Valentine howled in pain as Alec managed to leave a deep gash on the man’s right thigh, Alec spun around in a defensive position in front of Jace who was staggering to his feet, arms around his stomach.

“You of all people should know that Parabatai are stronger together, but unlike you I would never betray my Parabatai and I know Jace would never betray me.” Alec snarled at the man who had caused his loved ones so much pain over the many years.

“I expected more from you Lightwood, you should have fallen in line like your parents taught you to.” Valentine smirked and Alec’ eyes narrowed at the reminder of what his parents took apart of.

“You know nothing about me or about Jace.” Alec hissed as Jace grabbed his hand to stop him from launching himself at Valentine.

“All yours Parabatai.” Alec backed off as Jace faced off against the man who had raised him and caused him pain. Jace’s face turned up in a deadly smile as he and Valentine launched them selves at each other again.

Alec’s senses rang out a warning, he whirled around to see a man looking half dead but he was about to throw a dagger at Jace’s back.

“Jace!” Alec cried as he threw himself in between the dagger and Jace’s back on reflex, panic fueling his action. The panic receded into pain as the dagger embedded itself into his side, just above his Parabatai rune.

Alec gasped loudly, hands going to where the dagger as he fell to his knees. He watched absently as the man died with a dagger in between his eyes and Jace’s strong black leather clad back was in front of him as the world tilted and Alec ended up on his injured side.

“You should not have done that.” Jace hissed and Alec watched with detached amazement as Jace’s eyes glowed a bright gold that now lit up his runes and suddenly Jace was a blur. It all happened too fast for Alec’s pain riddled body to catch; all he knew was Jace was suddenly there in front of him. Jace’s eyes and runes still glowing and blood coating his face and hands even as he gently lifted Alec up into his arms, mindful of the dagger still in Alec’s side.

“It’s over Alec, he’s dead. They all are and this is finally over. It’s over for us and now we will disappear my Parabatai.” Jace promised as he lowered himself and Alec onto a smaller boat and when they were far enough away the ship exploded in a ball of flames.

Jace held Alec close as they watched the flames merrily burn the ship to ash, Jace rested his cheek on Alec’s hair as he burned Izarte’s onto his Parabatai’s skin once the dagger was safely removed, but kept in chance it was poisoned.

“It’s beautiful isn’t it my Angel?” Jace whispered as he held his injured Parabatai close as the fire was reflected on the water’s surface and his still slightly glowing eyes.

“You’re the angel here, you would have dark eyes if you were a demon… Jace you’re more angel than anyone else is now.” Alec said in awe as he kept watching the fire burn even if his mind kept going back to the golden glow that had covered his Parabatai.

“Still, you will always be my angel, my Alec, my Parabatai.” Jace’s words were laced with a possessive tone that made Alec’s eyes flutter before he relaxed fully against Jace’s chest.

“What now?” Alec asked sleepily, energy sharing with Dot and then getting injured was taking its toll on him.

“Now we disappear like planned and one by one we bring our family to us.” Jace promised.

“Magnus too?” Alec asked as his eyes slid shut.

“Magnus too.” Jace promised knowing he couldn’t tear those two apart not after everything they have been through together, he just hoped Magnus was open to talks because there was no way Jace would give Alec up without a fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to thank u 2 people (u know who u are) for standing up for this fic :) people like u are why fandoms are great :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus enters :)

Magnus let his magic twist and dance around his fingers as he stared out at the skyline of Brooklyn. He could barely contain his rage at the news he just received. He felt so guilty for thinking the worst of why Alexander hadn’t been talking to him; he couldn’t help but remember the fight they had over using Alexander’s Parabatai rune to track Jace down. Magnus understood where Alexander was coming from but that was no excuse to how they both reacted and fought. 

Magnus was a day away from storming into the Institute and confronting Alexander who he thought up until a few minutes ago was a coward and reverting to the perfect solider he had been before they met, when he agreed to marry Lydia. 

However his plan was cut short when Isabelle appeared at his door, face pale and make up running down her cheeks following the trail of tears. She took one look at him and just broke down sobbing as she flung herself into his arms. Confused but never one to turn away a sobbing woman, he folded her into his arms and led her his couch as his wards went up just in case. 

“Isabelle, beautiful what happened?” Magnus helped her clean up her ruined makeup as she sniffed a few times while she tried to collect herself. 

“It’s Alec, I wanted to come sooner but my parents and the Clave refused to let me even leave the Institute.” Isabelle started to explain before she cut herself off by sniffing again. 

“What happened to Alexander?” Magnus felt his heart rate pick up and fear starting to trickle in.

“We weren’t sure at first, he went off on a tip we got about Jace. He insisted on going alone so Clary and I could get some rest, it was so stupid of me to agree.” Isabelle looked so angry with herself, Magnus would usually calm her down and tell her not to blame herself but right now he needed to hear what happened to his Alexander. 

“It was a trap, set by Valentine. He ambushed Alec himself and took him, we didn’t even know until we caught one of his new Shadowhunter’s and he mocked us about it! Then the thrice damn Clave stopped us from looking for him! They said it would be his honour to die for the Clave, for the cause!” Isabelle was now on her feet, pacing angrily as she explained what had happened, not noticing how Magnus went stone still. 

“Give me a moment Isabelle?” Magnus’ voice resembled a slab of ice and it startled Isabelle out of her pacing, she swallowed at the visible cat eyes Magnus was sporting knowing that meant his anger was overwhelming him and he was trying to keep it under lock and key. 

“Sure, I would have brought something of Alec’s for you to track but most of his things are here already. I’ll be in the kitchen.” Isabelle scurried into the kitchen not wanting to be in the line of fire when Magnus found Alec if he could that is, after all they had no luck finding Jace before. 

Magnus rose to his feet and entered the master bedroom and blinked as he realized that Isabelle was right, most of Alec’s things were scattered around the well lived in room. His heart felt like it was going to burst out of his chest as he picked up Alec’s favorite black sweatshirt. He inhaled Alec’s now familiar scent before he closed his eyes and let his magic spread out and try to track Alec down, but like before with Jace it was hard. He focused and let his need to find Alec power his tracking spell. 

Magnus gasped when he got a flash of Alec, the man was unconscious on a bed. A sheet covering his lower half, his torso was naked and covered in what looked like bite marks and metal collar was around his neck. Magnus growled when a hand ran down Alec’s back in an intimate way but his growl died out when Jace appeared in the shaky image, looking down at Alec with a possessive look clear on his face as he looked down at his sleeping Parabatai. 

Magnus was jerked out of the vision when the interference became stronger and he ended up on his back on his bed staring up at the ceiling. 

“Oh Alexander, what has happened to you and Jace?” Magnus ran a shaking hand down his face. He wasn’t sure what to make of the vision he saw, if it was in any other situation he would have thought they were lovers but the metal collar and possessive look were telling him a different story. 

Magnus sat up still holding Alec’s sweater close to his chest as he ran over every possibility in his mind of what would make sense. He took a deep breath through his nose as he came to a decision. 

“I don’t care if Jace is your Parabatai, if he has hurt or touched you in a way you did not consent to I will destroy him.” Magnus swore, his magic sparking over his limbs as it responded to his oath. 

“Magnus!!” Isabelle cried out from the common area as he felt his wards ripple and a familiar pull of magic moving past it.   
Magnus jumped to his feet and bolted into the living room, watching a portal with Dot’s magic signature appear. Suddenly there was a group of injured and dirty Downworlder’s in his living room, looking worse for wear but alive. 

“Magnus!” Dot appeared as the portal closed behind her, Magnus held his arms out to catch her as her strength failed her.

“You’re alive.” Magnus held her close in amazement; he hadn’t been able to sense her magic he thought she was dead for sure. 

“You have Alec Lightwood to thank for us, he freed us and gave me his own strength to open a portal while on a ship.” Dot smiled up at the Magnus noticing how his eyes grew wider at the mention of Alec’s name and actions. 

“Tell me everything about what happened.” Magnus demanded as he let his magic scan the Downworlder’s for injuries, they all were avoiding Isabelle who understood and just disappeared to gather up food and towels, leaving them on a table letting them come forward on their own. 

“He just appeared out of nowhere and killed all the men that were standing guard like an avenging angel. He freed us and told us to find you, that you would help us. He then gave me his strength to keep the portal open before he went off to help Jace Wayland take on Valentine and his army of Shadowhunter’s… Magnus he told me to tell you that he will see you soon.” Dot explained as she gratefully took a blanket to wrap around her shivering form. Magnus was sure the others could hear his heart pounding in his chest at Dot’s story. 

“He’s with Jace, taking on Valentine and his army… Just the two of them?” Magnus asked voice light as he tried to process the news.

“Magnus, there was an explosion near the docks… A ship blew up; it was the ship Valentine was on if his dead body the Clave found was anything to go by… I have to go, I have to know that Alec and Jace aren’t any of the bodies they are still finding. I’ll let you know what I find.” Isabelle was paler than before if that was possible, Magnus nodded dazed and opened a portal for her. She gave him a weak smile and darted through the swirling purple magic before it snapped closed as Magnus fell down onto his couch. 

“He really does mean something to you doesn’t he? He was okay Magnus, he truly was.” Dot picked up on her friend’s distress at the news that the clear sibling to Alec Lightwood reported. 

“He does mean something to me, I just want him back. Him and his idiot blond Parabatai.” Magnus admitted before he stood up and threw all his focus into dealing with the Downworlder’s, his people who needed him. He could only wait till Isabelle called him with an update. 

Magnus wasn’t sure how much time had passed but soon no one was left in his loft, even Dot had left tucked up under Luke’s arm protectively. The silence was stifling as it closed in around him, Magnus stepped into the bedroom again only to pick up Alec’s sweater again and let his magic surge through it in another tracking spell. 

The room around Magnus shifted and morphed into a warehouse looking room. Alec was half naked on an old mattress, Izarte’s and bloodied strips of fabric was wrapped around his side. Alec was sweating, pale and gasping for breath as he thrashed in pain. 

“I fucking knew that knife was poisoned, Damnit Alec you shouldn’t have gotten in the way.” Jace was swearing as he applied another rune to his Parabatai, open worry on his face. 

“Mag-nus.” Alec breathed out, head turning towards Jace with his fevered eyes opened up. 

“You know I should be jealous of you moaning another man’s name, but since it’s Magnus I’ll let it slide.” Jace joked weakly. 

“Get… Magnus.” Alec breathed out again before his eyes slipped closed as he passed out, taking a turn for the worst.

“I can’t just leave you here you idiot.” Jace bowed his head to press against Alec’s shoulder as he gripped Alec’s hand tightly. 

Magnus was ripped out of the vision when he caught sight of the view outside of the broken, dirtied window. Magnus grabbed a few vials, shoving them into his pockets and he didn’t waste time. He opened a portal to the location because he knew exactly where they were thanks to the view out of the window. He ran through the portal and into the warehouse where Alec and Jace were located. Magnus threw up some wards to stop detection as he entered the warehouse slowly not wanting to get attacked by a maybe feral blond Shadowhunter. 

“Jace? Alec? It’s Magnus!” He called out, his voice echoing through the warehouse and he knew very well that Jace could hear him. His magic swirled around his fingers switching between red and blue as his eyes darted around the empty warehouse trying to see where the room he saw in his vision was.

Magnus did his best not to flinch back when Jace dropped down in front of him, Seraph blade held up at Magnus. The blond was covered in a mixture of blood and dirt; his blond hair flopping over into his eyes, which were bloodshot, and his naked torso was covered in old scars and new wounds that crisscrossed his runes. Magnus swallowed hard at the sight of the obvious torture that Jace went through at the hands of his so called father. 

“Prove it.” Jace’s voice was rough but his words strong as he pressed the tip of his blade closer to Magnus’ throat. 

“When we went to… Ragnor’s house we got taken by the barrier and Clary made it through with no problem and had to watch invisible and muted as she tried to convince him to help us wake her mother up.” Magnus spoke of a time only he, Jace and Clary had been present for. 

“How did you find us?” Jace lowered the blade enough for it not to be inches away from Magnus throat.

“Warlock tracking is stronger when the Warlock has an emotional connection with the one they are trying to find. No one knows I’m here right now.” Magnus explained and Jace tilted his head at the Warlock, looking at him with piercing eyes. 

“Good, we need for them to think we are dead… Come with me.” Jace headed towards the far corner where a staircase was hidden, Magnus felt his palms sweat as his magic turned pure red as he stared at Jace’s back, the blond had turned his unprotected back towards him in a sign of trust. 

All thoughts of Jace flew from Magnus mind when the Warlock caught sight of Alec in the same state he was in his vision. 

“Alexander.” Magnus breathed out as his magic switched back to blue.

“Help him, please. I can’t loose him.” Jace’s voice broke as he knelt next to Alec’s side, fingers lacing together. 

“We won’t Jace.” Magnus said firmly as he rolled his sleeves up and got to work. Alec was more important than anything else right now and the way that Jace was looking at Alec reminded Magnus of how he looked at Alec when the Shadowhunter wasn’t looking. He would hold off on whisking his Alexander away until they could all sit down and talk.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The three finally have a talk

Alec knew he was fading in and out of consciousness as he felt the familiar sensation of Magnus’ magic weave in and out of his very being. The pain he had been in thanks to the poison the dagger had been laced with faded away as his body reacted to the healing magic Magnus must be pouring into his body. 

Alec forced his eyes open a crack just to see Magnus with his own eyes, to make sure his body wasn’t playing a trick on him. However when his vision finally focused there Magnus was, looking beautiful even with the focused expression on his face and a light sheen of sweat covering his skin as blue magic swirled around his hands and down into Alec’s injury. Jace was hovering over Magnus shoulder, worry plastered on his face and his hand over his Parabatai rune. Seeing the two together made Alec’s lips turn up in a weak smile before his eyes closed and everything faded away again.

~~/~~

Alec stirred and felt soreness in his limbs, emitting from his side. He let out a noise of discomfort before it faded away as Magnus’ magic sunk into his body, he forced his eyes open and smiled at the sight of Magnus looking down at him, their fingers laced together.

“Hi.” Alec whispered, his voice rough with disuse and Magnus’ face lost some of the tension that it was holding as his shoulders slumped in obvious relief. 

“Alexander, do not do that to me again.” Magnus scolded lightly as he brushed some of Alec’s dark hair away from his forehead with a fond look.

“I second that, never do that again Parabatai of mine.” Jace hand was tight around Alec’s free hand, fingers digging into Alec’s pulse point to keep him self grounded. 

“You got Magnus.” Alec let his head loll to look over at Jace giving him a weak smile and felt both their hands tighten around his. 

“He found us and I’m glad he did.” Jace admitted as he lifted Alec’s hand, pressing a soft kiss to the skin there. 

“How do you feel Alexander?” Magnus asked drawing Alec’s attention back to him and Alec hummed under his breath as he took stock of his body.

“Almost back to normal, I’m just tired. Thank you for healing me Magnus, I just hope you didn’t exhaust yourself.” Alec knew how much healing magic took from Magnus. The Warlock smiled as he cupped Alec’s cheek on reflex, smile appearing when Alec leaned against it. 

“I’m perfectly fine Alexander, but if you’re up for it… Jace said he would tell me what on Earth is going on when you woke up.” Magnus looked over at Jace without removing his hand and noticed how Jace’s eyes darkened at the sight of his hand on Alec’s skin. 

“Valentine kidnapped Alec to use as a way to keep me in line, to be his perfect little solider boy. It didn’t work out the way he expected, having Alec at my side just made me stronger and together we ended him and his little army.” Jace summed up, skimming over what he and Alec had done that first night. He was far from being ashamed of what they did but it was Alec’s choice if Magnus found out about it. 

“I heard that much from Dot, but there is something else isn’t there?” Magnus fought to keep the glamour on his eyes as he looked at Jace while Alec’s eyes fluttered as he fought to stay awake. 

“It’s Alec’s choice.” Jace said simply, kissing Alec’s hand again as he side eyed Magnus.

“Magnus we, Jace had to put his claim on me…” Alec started off and Magnus closed his eyes as he remembered the first time he had tried to track Alec and now the scene of them in the bed made more sense. 

“I understand, once you are healed I’ll leave you two alone Alec.” Magnus felt his heart breaking and voice choking up.

“Magnus, what? No, don’t leave!” Alec gripped Magnus’ hand tightly to prevent him from leaving. 

“I know I can’t compete with a fully bonded Parabatai pair, I won’t be the one to get in the way of you two.” Magnus tried to extract his hand from Alec’s grip, even if all he wanted to do was keep holding on. 

“Don’t be an idiot Magnus, you don’t think I didn’t learn how to hide from Warlock tracking during my time with Valentine?” Jace reached out and gently grasped the back of Magnus neck so they were all connected, Magnus gasped quietly as he recognized the action and looked at Jace in shock not noticing the smile that crossed Alec’s face. 

“I let you find us because Alec, no both of us wanted you to. Not just because Alec was an idiot and was hurt protecting me. After we bonded further and I told him my plan all he was concerned with was making sure you were included, that you wouldn’t be drawn into any more drama with the Clave. He wanted to make sure you were protected and happy with us. We both want you with us, if that is what you wish as well that is?” Jace explained, keeping the details of his plan vague just in case Magnus had second thoughts. 

“Is that true Alexander?” Magnus’ voice was soft as he looked at Alec, his eyes shining with unspoken hope and Alec just let a loving smile cross his lips. Jace slid his hand down Magnus’ arm and laced their fingers together in a still possessive and dominant way. 

“It’s true Magnus, Jace may have half of my soul but you hold the other half of me. Without both of you I’ll be forever incomplete.” Alec admitted as he brought Magnus’ hand up to kiss the front of it like royalty did in the old days. 

“Well… We can’t have that can we?” Magnus chuckled as he felt his heart slowly mend itself when he saw the love in Alec’s words. 

“We’ll have time later to work all of this out later, but right now we need to enact the next part of the plan and if Magnus is willing it will go faster and be easier than expected.” Jace turned to Magnus, their hands still laced together showing that Jace was accepting Magnus like Alec did. 

Magnus swallowed down something foreign at the feeling of the two Shadowhunter’s hands in his and he focused in on Jace’s words instead of the way the blond’s hair was flopping over his eyes in a very distracting way. 

“Jace Wayland actually has a plan? This I have to hear.” Magnus joked making Jace rolled his eyes and Alec chuckle, the tension from before fading away. 

“I left the Cup someplace I know only Clary will be able to find, Valentine’s dead body was left some place for the Clave to find and I disguised two dead men as Alec and myself so when they find the burned bodies the Clave will have to assume Alec and I died in the explosion that took down Valentine.” Jace began to outline his plan and Magnus winced remembering Isabelle rushing out to find out of her brother’s were alive or not.

“Once the Clave is convinced we are dead, we are going to one by one grab Izzy, Max, Clary and Simon and we are all going to disappear. No more Clave, no more pressure from Robert and Maryse, no more demons and no more war. We are going to live our own lives far away from the reach of the Clave.” Jace said firmly, eyes glinting dangerously as he looked at Magnus who was listening intensely. 

“We are going to tell them before hand that we are alive… When we were kids I made up a code of sorts just for us, so we could talk to each other without anyone else understanding what we were saying. I made sure to teach it to Max whenever he came to visit, I just have to send Izzy a message in our code and she will know we are alive.” Alec spoke up; he refused to let his siblings think they were really dead. 

“I can deliver the message to her.” Magnus promised as he rubbed his thumb over the Shadowhunter’s skins absently trying to comfort them and himself. 

“Thank you.” Alec smiled gently at the Warlock. 

“It means a lot Magnus, we don’t want to cause them any more trouble then we already are.” Jace smiled brightly at Magnus making the Warlock smile back at both of them. 

“Where do you plan on disappearing to where the Clave can’t track you down?” Magnus was worried about the safety of the Shadowhunter’s in front of him, looking at him like he was the sun in the sky. 

“We have some options but we can’t leave New York until the other’s join us. They will bring Max in for our funerals and we will have to grab him then…” Jace trailed off when he noticed how Magnus’ eyes narrowed in thought and obvious dislike the idea of them staying in New York, so close to the Clave. 

“I may have some place that will be perfect for you needs, it’s a little island that I’ve acquired, totally off the record. It’s warded heavily and only a few people know of it even exists.” Magnus trailed off with his suggestion.

“You would do that for us?” Alec asked in awe and Magnus wanted nothing more than to kiss the raven haired Shadowhunter senseless. 

“Of course, in case you hadn’t notice Alexander I’m rather fond of you all.” Magnus teased getting one of his favorite smiles out of Alec, as it was soft, gentle and shy. 

“Even you blondie.” Magnus turned to Jace who just flashed him a brilliant smile yet it was just as shy as the one Alec had given Magnus. 

“Good because I’ve always wanted an angel and a warlock by my side.” Jace purred and Magnus blinked startled, eyes darting to Alec who was blushing brightly like he had heard this before and Magnus’ lips turned up as it clicked into place. 

“Oh I’m sure we can work something out darling.” Magnus purred getting a dark look from Jace that sent shivers down his spine and he knew he was getting into something he hadn’t experienced in a long time. It set his very blood alight with excitement and lust; he would very much look forward to having these two on his island with him.

Magnus let his magic flare and a portal came to life behind them and it engulfed the trio, whisking them away from the warehouse to the start of a new life.


	5. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The finale! Enjoy some nsfw Malace times :D

“I have to admit, this is a damn nice place.” Jace tilted his head back, letting the warm island breeze ruffle his hair and loose white shirt he was wearing. 

“Thank you for all of this Magnus.” Alec smiled at the other man, who was seated behind him, his legs stretched out alongside of Alec’s body as the Warlock cradled the Shadowhunter close.

They were sitting on the deck of the largest Villa that was on this side of the island; it was warded and glamoured from the small town on the other side of the island. Jace was dangling his feet in the beautiful blue toned water below the pier as he took in the peace and quiet that the island was giving them. There were at least four more Villa’s dotted along the coastline all a decent distance from the last for privacy’s sake. 

“It is my pleasure truly, seeing you both so happy and relaxed for once is all the thanks I need.” Magnus kissed Alec’s head noticing how Jace twisted around to see them and his eyes went dark at the sight of them tangled together.   
“Feeling left out Jace?” Magnus teased lightly. 

“A little, but watching you two is enough for me.” Jace said honestly, he loved seeing the two soft and in love around each other. What he had with Magnus and with Alec was different then what Alec and Magnus had even if he wished it was the same. 

“Come here Jace.” Magnus held out a ring-laden hand, accepting Jace in a way that made the blond swallow. Jace rose to his feet and took the offered hand and gasped when he was tugged down into a kiss, Jace groaned into the kiss before he tangled his fingers in Magnus hair. Jace forced Magnus head back as he took control of the kiss, Magnus letting out a muffled gasp of surprise allowing Jace to push his tongue into the Warlock’s mouth, rubbing every inch of his mouth in a possessive way even as his right hand moved down and grasped the back of Magnus’ neck to keep him in place. When their kiss broke Jace grinned at the flushed, panting form of Magnus below him and the way Alec was watching them with naked lust. 

“Look at him Magnus, he’s so hard just from watching us kiss.” Jace’s voice took a rougher tone and Magnus found him self following Jace’s order and did see the bulge that was in Alec’s sweatpants and the blush that was high on those beautiful cheekbones. 

“We wouldn’t be very good lovers if we kept him waiting would we?” Jace knelt down next to Alec and cupped the tent in Alec’s pants. Magnus watched with quickening breath as Alec let out a little noise as his hips pushed up against his Parabatai’s touch. Jace worked the sweatpants off of Alec’s hips leaving him bare between the two as his erection bobbed and leaked under the attention and cool air. 

“Let’s take this to a bed shall we?” Magnus snapped his fingers; there would be time for outdoor sex but not his first time with his new lovers, that deserved a bed. 

Alec turned his eyes on Jace and Magnus, lips parted and eyes dark as he shyly tugged at their clothes not wanting to be the only one naked. Jace shed his clothes next and pulled Alec into a reassuring kiss while Magnus snapped his finger’s to rid himself of his clothes. Magnus blushed when they turned their eyes on him and groans fell from their mouths. 

“God you’re beautiful Magnus.” Alec breathed out in shock before he crawled over to Magnus and pressed their lips together in a sweet kiss. Alec pressed Magnus down against the bed and left a line of kisses down Magnus’ tanned neck, leaving small marks in his wake as his hands cautiously explored Magnus body, which was mirrored by the Warlock. Jace watched the two together as he slicked up two of his fingers and grinned when Magnus let out a loud cry when Alec’s mouth engulfed his cock. 

“Ohh!” Magnus gripped Alec’s dark hair as his legs bent up on either side of Alec who was lazily sucking at the hard flesh that was in his mouth now. His eyes peered up at Magnus who was breathing heavily and Magnus’ eyes rolled up into his head when their eyes locked and Alec hollowed his cheeks out. Alec suddenly choked a bit as he swallowed Magnus down almost fully before he pulled back, coughing a bit.

“Some warning next time?” He looked over his shoulder at Jace who was just grinning with two fingers buried inside of Alec. Magnus chuckled as he ran his fingers through Alec’s silky hair and Alec allowed him to guide him back down to the Warlock’s cock. Alec hummed as he started bobbing his head under the gentle guidance of Magnus’ hand while Jace worked him open from behind. 

“You’re ready Parabatai.” Jace kissed down Alec’s spine as he tugged his three fingers out of Alec’s now loose and ready hole. 

“Magnus, can I ride you?” Alec asked after letting Magnus cock pop from between his lips. 

“Of course darling.” Magnus sounded strained and his cock twitched at the mere image Alec’s words brought up. Alec leaned up and kissed Magnus, passionately and dirtily as he straddled Magnus’ lap. Jace wrapped his fingers around the base of Magnus cock before coating the Warlock up with some lube. 

Alec’s mouth dropped open as he sank down onto Magnus cock taking him inch by inch, head tipping back as he tried to remember to breath. Magnus was wider than Jace was and the Warlock’s cock felt like it was splitting him open in the most pleasurable of ways. Magnus clutched at Alec’s hips and groaned low in his throat as he tried to hold back from thrusting up into Alec’s tight, eager body. Alec looked like an actual angel as the light from outside outlined his body from where he was perched on top of Magnus waist. 

“I get why Jace calls you angel now.” Magnus ran his hands up Alec’s side and over Alec’s chest, rubbing at the man’s nipples watching the shiver the action got him. Alec blushed and rolled his hips cutting off Magnus train of thought at the sudden pleasurable movement. 

“God the two of you together, amazing.” Jace was stroking himself as he watched as they found their rhythm together, their bodies moving against each other sensually and groans mingling together. 

Magnus sat up to kiss Alec while an idea formed in his head and when their kiss broke he pressed a kiss behind Alec’s ear and whispered his idea. Alec groaned his approval to Magnus before the two of them, still grinding against each other turned to Jace. 

“Come over here Jace.” Magnus wove his magic around Jace who blinked in surprise when he was balancing on his feet by the two, his erection bobbing in front of their faces. Jace grabbed onto their hair needily when two wet mouths descended onto his cock. Alec’s movements were eager and sloppy while Magnus were precise and gave Jace pleasure in area’s he didn’t know he could. Alec sucked him into his mouth while Magnus mouthed and licked along the length that Alec couldn’t take in at this angle. 

Jace groaned as he tugged on his fistful of hair of his lovers as he slowly rocked his hips, letting the two move at their own pace as they were both so in sync with each other already. Magnus free hand was jerking Alec off in time to the upward thrusts that the Warlock was giving into the Shadowhunter who was seated on his lap. 

The trio’s moans and pleasure merged together as the air became charged with Magnus magic and the scent and heat of sex. Alec was the first one to fall over that edge, he backed off of Jace’s cock and arched his back beautifully as he came with a loud cry as his come coated Magnus’ hand and his own stomach as his eyes slammed shut as pleasure washed over him. Magnus and Jace watched in amazement and love at the sight of their third so lost in his pleasure that was still so new to him that it overwhelmed him fully. Magnus wrapped his arms tightly around Alec’s bowed body as he thrusted up into Alec rapidly letting out his own cry as Alec’s tightening body and the sight of him orgasming kicked Magnus over that edge as well. 

Jace worked his cock over quickly unable to help himself as he came hard, his cum painting his lover’s faces marking them as his as much as he was theirs. He sank down onto the bed and took some time to clean his out of it lovers up as they were still locked together as they rode out their intense orgasms together. Jace plastered himself to Alec’s free side and tossed his arms across their waists and smiled at the feeling of having what was his within his reach. They were his now and he would burn anyone or anything that dared to take them from him. 

 

~~/~~

Jace smiled as he carded his fingers through Magnus’ hair as the Warlock dozed on the blond’s lap, soaking in the sunlight like one of the many cats that had somehow appeared in the Villa over the weeks. He felt honoured that this powerful Warlock gave up everything in New York to be with him and Alec to stay on this island and was resting easily on the lap of a Shadowhunter of all people. 

“I can hear you thinking from here.” Magnus commented without opening his eyes and laughter trickled up from the beach below the deck.

“Just happy, really happy.” Jace said truthfully as he gazed down to see Izzy and Max tackling Alec down into a wave, cheerful shrieks of laughter emitting from the younger two as Alec tugged them down with him a huge smile on his face. 

“We all are happy here and it’s thanks to you.” Magnus peered up to cup the blond’s cheek as Jace looked over at where Simon (a day lighter now thanks to Jace’s blood after some trial and error with Magnus and his spells) was piggy backing a cheering Clary down the beach as they raced Luke who was in his full wolf form before the trio collapsed together and the younger two used Luke and his furry form as a giant pillow. Jocelyn waved at Clary from her place on the deck in the Villa they had moved into. Raphael was seen lying on a lounge chair in the direct rays of the sun as he too had drank from Jace like Simon did at Magnus request and now the once Clan leader was making up for lost time and if Simon and he exchanged loving looks every so often then who was Jace to say anything? 

“It’s your island.” Jace tore his eyes away from the sight of the people he cared the most about in the world down to someone who was falling in the same spot as Alec did. 

“Our island.” Magnus stressed as he sat up and press their foreheads together in an intimate way. 

“This was all your plan, you killed Valentine and made it possible for all of us to disappear, to escape the clave and the pressures of the Downworld. This is all because of you Jace, don’t underestimate yourself.” Magnus said seriously. 

“So thank you because of you all of us can live peacefully and happily.” Magnus pressed their lips together and Jace found himself melting under the kiss and the words that Alec had been repeating to him since the plan came together. 

“You’re all mine, I wont let anyone or anything take you from me.” Jace said quietly and Magnus smiled knowingly, he understood Jace’s possessive nature more than the others. 

“We truly are, we are yours.” Magnus knew he was at least speaking for himself and Alec at this moment but he had no doubt the others would feel the same about what Jace had done for them. 

Jace smiled at Magnus who settled back onto the blond’s lap to continue his nap while Jace watched Alec spin Izzy and Max around in the water finally letting himself be the big brother he tried hard to be under the Clave’s watchful eye. He could feel Alec’s happiness from their ever-glowing bond and Alec looked up and just beamed at him his eyes soft when their gaze locked together. Jace settled down with a smile on his lips as he continued to pet Magnus’ hair as he watched over what was his.


End file.
